How She Found Me
by MullerConnor
Summary: Percy is the leader of one of the top 3 gangs in New York. The boss and founder, Poseidon, Percy's dad, made him leader after 3 years devotion to the gang. But when a certain blonde reappears into his life and a gang war erupts, Percy's life goes from bad, to worse. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**How She Found Me**

**Summary**

**Percy is the leader of one of the top 3 gangs in New York. The boss and founder, Poseidon, Percy's dad, made him leader after 3 years devotion to the gang. But when a certain blonde reappears into his life and a gang war erupts, Percy's life goes from bad, to worse. Now Percy is collapsed on the ground, blood escaping the knife wound on his stomach and pooling around his body. How his life has come to this, it started with the day Annabeth had re-entered his life.**

**AN – This will be the start of my second story! "Woooo!:D If you haven't read my first story then I shall tell you what it is. It is a Hunger Games and Percy Jackson cross-over and the characters are from PJO and they are sent to one of the Capitol's infamous arenas. It follows Annabeth and Percy finding something more important than what they once thought was the most important thing in the world to them, each other. Awwww, isn't it sappy? But yeah, it's called 'Star Crossed Lovers' and I would love it if any newcomers would give it a read :D So go and see if it tickles your fancy.**

**Now on with this story!:D Hope you all enjoy it and read, review, favourite, follow. Do what you like, I'll love you all for just reading :)**

**I also want to apologize for taking so long to update… It's been pretty hectic. And my prelims start on WEDNESDAY!:O So yeah, might be the last you hear from me for a while…:/****  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick and Annabeth both hold equal rights.  
**

**Percy's POV**

It's been 3 years since Annabeth left me. Sure we weren't dating or anything. But she promised she wouldn't leave me. Okay, okay, that was when we were about 10, but she still promised! But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm totally over it. The gang has helped me forget… Okay, I'll admit I'm not. But I do every now and again sit up here, looking up at the stars and think about it.

I was on the roof of my father's business 'Aqueous Poseidon' lying on my back and looking up to the stars that illuminated the night sky. My father owned one of the top 3 super businesses in New York. Poseidon, my father, along with Zeus and Hades, practically ran New York. And to top it off, they all had the biggest gangs in New York too. When Annabeth left me, I sold my life to my father's gang which broke my father and I's own promise of keeping his gang life and my personal life separate. But when she left me, my life practically fell apart and the only thing I thought I could do was to join the gang as fresh meat.

Now I'm their leader. People think it's favouritism since it's only been 3 years of my service when my friends Beckendorf and Grover have been in the gang for 6. But I'm really the only one who takes it all seriously, some people want the popularity and to be known, some think they look cool because they're part of one of the biggest gangs and the others, they don't really know why they're part of the gang. But me, I want to do it to forget my old life and to make a new one that I am good at.

"Hey buddy." I sat up to look at my friend Grover.

"Hey."

"Thinking about her again?" He asked solemnly.

"Yeah."

"You gotta stop it. It's not good for you."

"I know, but I can't."

Grover was one of the few of my new-found friends that knew about Annabeth. Grover had been my friend since I was 3 and he and Annabeth were really my only real friends growing up. I was always 'popular' because of my dad, but I never wanted that. I just wanted people to like me for me. And that's why I liked Grover and Annabeth, they were there even through all the people that threw themselves at me and they totally understood it all and knew that I didn't want that life.

Grover was an outsider type of kid; he walked funny, ate like he had no stomach and had the weirdest laugh ever. A lot of people were actually embarrassed to be seen with him, but not me. He always seemed to brighten my day. He was about 5'9" and had brown eyes and brown curly hair and a wispy beard on his chin.

Annabeth. Annabeth was something else. She was absolutely beautiful. She had the most beautiful eyes I've seen. They were like looking into the eye of a storm, the scariest grey colour you could get and yet, still so beautiful. They always seemed to be calculating everything and always looked at people with caution and she had amazing hair too that always smelled like honey and lemon. It was blonde and curly and I always had to run my fingers through it when I saw her. Annabeth wasn't an outcast because she wasn't liked; she just didn't want to have many friends because she had been betrayed too many times to want it to happen even more. But I was an exception; I always stuck by her since day one since we were 7 and Grover too. But she had Thalia and Rachel too. But I didn't converse with them, they were the enemy.

Thalia was Zeus' daughter and Rachel was part of that gang.

Then there was Hazel and Bianca. Annabeth was friends with them too. And they were daughters of Hades.

Annabeth always said that I was her first real friend. But I knew I wasn't the first person she trusted, Luke was. I always resented Luke for becoming Annabeth's first friend. But I hated him for what he done to her. He had shattered her trust and it took me a year to gain it and fully mend it.

Everything just got too much for her and she left. She couldn't handle being the rope in a three-way game of tug-of-war and left. She couldn't be friends with one of us without the others being jealous and starting to cause trouble. So she left. With a short goodbye and a peck on the cheek she got on a train and left me. I like to say to everyone that I'm over it and that I don't even remember what happened but honestly, I think about it **every **night, hoping and praying she would come back.

"Come on dude. It's late." Grover said to me.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw it was coming up for 11 O'clock.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied gloomily.

"And school starts tomorrow so you better get some sleep!"

"Woohoo!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Come on man! It's not **that **bad."

"That's the difference, you do well at school. Plus, that's where the "popular" people await me." I said sullenly.

"Dude, you need to learn to love the attention! It's the only thing you have right now."

"But I can't. It's not… me."

"Then what is you, Percy?"

"You should know Grover. You've been my friend since forever."

"Well right now, I don't even recognize you." Grover replied back at me and looked hurt.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the old Percy could flirt with all the girls and still come back as the real him with Anna-" He stopped when he saw my glare. "**Her. **That's who my best friend was. The one who was loyal to everyone no matter how much he didn't like them. That's the Percy that I called 'Best Friend'. Now, you're just the Percy who sits around moping and not giving a damn about anyone but yourself and your 'love' life. You say that joining the gang helped you, but it hasn't. The only thing that will help you is accepting the fact she is **gone.** Gone and never coming back, so the quicker you face that, the quicker we can all move on and stop looking at your face. It looks an awful lot like thunder. So please. PLEASE. Just be the old Percy again? I need my best friend back." Grover started pleading.

"I do not mope. But you're right man. I. I need to let go. It's no use anyway, she's gone." I fought back the tear that threatened to slip from my eye as I continued to look out across the New York skyline. "Go home Grover. I need to be alone for a little while longer."

"Okay bud, but just, get your head fixed soon yeah?"

"Yeah." We ended our conversation with a fist bump and he left.

"I promise. I will find you one day." I whispered into the wind.

**AN - So there you go, the first instalment. Let me know what you think in a PM/Review and I'll love you forever. I reply to all questions and I try to reply back to any reviewers so yeah, any questions, feel free to ask.:) I don't really like the name of the company so, any other names for a marine biology research facility would be wonderful!:D Also, a company name for an airline that will be run for Zeus and a company idea for Hades and a name would also but really appreciated!:D I am horrible with names and companies.:( I will be adding more of Annabeth's background story when I write in her point of view, whenever that may be, so you'll get to know more about the story but hang in there until I get it started and on a nice road for it to follow and I'm sure it should be good. So I hope you enjoyed this little starter and again, tell me what you think? Think I've cleared everything in these notes... Bye guys!:)~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN - MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE YEYEY! I have put my blood, sweat and tears into this and I wanted to make it long and quite exciting to partly make up for my absence. I hope to get back to my regular timetable for uploading and for my other story I hope to be able to update in the next couple of days or so... But yeah:) The whole hulla-baloo with my laptop is over! Can you believe that PC World wanted £50 just to send it to get a diagnostic which would take one week and then have to pay for the parts?! I already told them what was wrong! But my dad got his friend to fix it for £30 so that was like what, saving more than 100 pounds to get it sent away and fixed! Ridiculous. But yeah. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!:D So enough with me. On with the story! Hope you all like it!:D**

**Oh and one more thing. A guest who went by the name 'Saphire' had reviewed so I can't directly contact them so I just want to say what I have to say here. - One. It was the first chapter. I know it's a slight bit confusing, but things will be explained and hopefully won't be confusing as the story progresses. But the one thing I don't like is the way you said it. I know you don't mean to be mean or rude. But re-read that, and tell me how you would feel. Because honestly, it isn't really that nice a comment. Yes I know, the truth hurts. But with this type of story, do you honestly expect the first chapter to explain everything to you? I don't care if people like my story or not, tell me, I honestly am not here to please everyone and if you are one of those people, don't read it! But please don't come up here and tell me you're taking an aspirin because I have given you a headache, say you're just telling the truth, and say you'll keep reading. No boo-boo, I don't work that way! And I know I sound quite mean here, and I honestly don't mean to be, things just can't be said as well as through reading instead of hearing the words. That's it. I honestly wouldn't have minded if you said 'This is a bit confusing, I like it and will keep reading, but I just want to say that it's left me a bit confused' or something like that and ask me to explain it, that's fine. I don't mind that. :) Oh and p.s. It's spelt 'Sapphire' just saying :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO. Otherwise, why would I be writing this?  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

I've been back in New York for a month now and no-one knows I'm here. I don't want them to know. I don't want my old life back.

My name is Annabeth Chase; I have blonde hair, grey eyes. I would consider myself tall at about 5 foot 9. My father didn't want to raise me so when my mother died and he had re-married, you could tell I wasn't treated well at home. They had twin boys and I was soon just a voice in the wind to them. I helped clean and cook, then didn't talk to them at all. They didn't care about me at all. Not many people cared for me, and in fact, some even lied about caring about me.

Luke was one of them. One of those people who lied that they cared about me. He had been my friend since we were 5, he acted like he cared about me and treated me like family, and then the summer came around before freshman year. He had started to tell people that I had slept around, that I lost my virginity and have had sex with about 7 people and since then; the number constantly rose depending on who you asked. But the fact was he stabbed me in the back and I was livid. I had started that year with requests written on notes spilling from my locker and then everyday during class I had people winking and trying to flirt with me. It was all Luke's fault.

Then he had the nerve to avoid me, make friends with the 'popular' people and leave me all alone.

I don't know how I would have survived if I didn't have Percy and Grover. They were my best friends alongside Luke. I met Percy when I was 7, the 10th of March to be precise. And even more pedantic, 11:45 A.M. I was walking in the park and we met, played on the swings together and became friends. He was there for a lot, he and Luke split my time between them, they had some argument going on between each other but I don't know what it is about.

I had met Grover a year later, he was a funny kid, and I enjoyed spending time with him and Percy.

Then I met Thalia and Rachel, and then Bianca and Hazel.

We had all became friends and formed a little group, and then Bianca and Hazel became a little more distant. And then Thalia had started to become distant, and then Rachel soon followed her. Grover had started becoming more… unsettled. And started to hang out with Beckendorf a little more. I felt like everyone had abandoned me. But Percy stayed.

I know all about Thalia, Hazel and Bianca, and Percy's fathers running gangs. But I never thought they would all join them. Percy said he didn't want that kind of life. But it soon caught up to him, people started wanting to become his friend and start taking him away from me, he was the only thing I had left.

Then I started to get bounced around between them all. I couldn't handle it, it was just too much and I felt like I needed a break. So I moved and stayed with an aunt in Tennessee. It was a nice move, quite relaxing to get away from my family and all the gang business. There was little to Tennessee, and I liked that, but I missed the architecture of New York. Tennessee had some amazing sights too, like the replica of the Parthenon, but it didn't feel the same. I like architecture and it was my dream to become an architect.

**LINE BREAK**

I didn't know if I would return but here I am, senior year standing in front of Goode High's front gates. I didn't want to tell anyone I'm here, mainly because I found out that Percy had joined his father's gang and I don't really want to get back into that kind of routine. Yes, I know, I'm bound to run into everyone at some point today. But hopefully not too soon, I don't want to explain why I'm back during the first day.

If I'm honest, **I **don't even know why I'm back. I guess I was sick of being a no-one in Tennessee than being a no-one in New York so moved back. My father had reconnected with me more, which was a plus, but my step-mother obviously didn't want me around. She hadn't said a full sentence to me in the month I've been home, whilst me and my father, we've had a few sentences before the silence settles in.

I walked into the main office of the school building and received my schedule.

I headed to Home Room with Mr Brunner who was also an Ancient Mythology teacher, and sat down in a seat at the front waiting for the bell to ring. People started filling in at different times and when the last person entered the doors, my face literally fell. Not now. Please not now.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into Home Room as the bell rang and my eyes caught a familiar face sitting at the front seat but I thought I had imagined it. I walked to the back and sat at my usual desk next to the window and stared out of it waiting for Mr Brunner to arrive.

I heard the familiar squeak of the wheels of a wheelchair and turned my attention from the window to my favourite teacher ever. Mr Brunner had wheeled in and settled at his desk and opened the class register up on his computer. He read through the names until he came to the last one and paused.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us. Annabeth, would you like to stand up?" Mr Brunner had announced.

I spun my head around so fast I thought my neck could have snapped. The blonde I saw earlier had stood up from her chair and turned giving everyone a small wave. Our eyes had met and I almost had a breakdown there and then.

"Now class, this is Annabeth Chase, she has moved here from Tennessee but I do believe you have lived here before?" He asked her.

"Yes sir, I had moved to Tennessee to live with my aunt for a while three years ago. But I decided to come back, I don't know why, but I'm back, and I hope it's for the better." Annabeth had announced. My heart started to beat a little faster at her words, just hearing her voice has me all giddy.

"Now, would anyone like to show Annabeth around for the day? Allow her to get to know the layout." My hand shot up before he even finished his sentence.

"I'll do it!" I shouted.

"Ah, Mr Jackson. Annabeth, meh-" Mr Brunner started but Annabeth soon cut in.

"I know who he is."

"Oh, well, I'll leave you to it." The bell rang signalling first period and everyone left the room.

I made my way to Annabeth who was shifting her weight between her feet.

"So…" I said casually.

"So…"

"You're back." I stated the obvious.

"Really? I never noticed."

"Not everyone is smart Wise Girl." I teased.

"Percy don't." Annabeth's voice had become serious and almost aggressive.

"What? What did I do?"

"Just. Everything! Don't act like nothing has changed. Just. Just don't." She spun around and walked away from me.

"Annabeth wait!"

"Stop! Don't Percy. I can't."

"Don't you need someone to show you around?"

"I know my way Percy. Nothing's changed. I don't need anything."

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned and ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I knew I would have to face him. But… not this soon. I didn't want to explain myself, because even I don't know why. Why this and why that. Why everything!

And my day just has to get even worse in Science.

"Annabeth?" I hear a gasp. Super. Just great. Bianca.

**LINE BREAK**

"What are you doing here?" Bianca squealed.

"I moved back." I stated simply.

"Yeah but… Why? We thought you were gone forever!"

"I don't know why… But I hope it was the best decision."

"It's so good to see you again!" Bianca had swung her arms and wrapped me into a death grip.

"Stop! I won't be here much longer if you continue to squeeze me!"

"Sorry!" She released her arms and grinned brightly at me. "Hazel missed you too! She'll be so glad you're back!"

"Bianca stop! I don't want people to know I'm back yet."

"Why? I thought you would want to be with your friends again?"

"That was the reason I left Bianca! I don't want people to know because that's when the questions are asked and then everyone falls out again and then next minute everyone is at each other's throats!"

"Oh. Well. I'm glad you're back."

"Bianca I didn't mean it like that."

"No. You-you're right. We did get a bit savage. We were acting like children and that you were the last piece of chocolate. I suppose this way is better. I don't want you to get in that situation again. I understand if you don't want to talk to me at all, but I would like to talk to you every now and again."

"Don't be stupid Bianca! Of course I want to talk to you, but I need things to get settled before I start any wars!" I joked. Bianca obviously didn't find it funny since she never laughed with me.

**LINE BREAK**

Lunch finally came around. I had bumped into Grover and Hazel during the day but I didn't see Thalia, Rachel or Percy for the time leading up to lunch.

I had gotten my food and looked around for a free table and saw Bianca smiling at me, I smiled back and she nodded indicating to sit somewhere else. It sounds rude but I know she is trying to protect me. Then I saw him again. His goofy lopsided grin splayed all over his face and patting the seat beside him. Well he obviously didn't get this morning's message. I turned and walked to a free table at the back of the cafeteria.

A tray slammed against my table and two people sat in the chairs opposite me.

"What do you think you're doing? This is **our **table and losers like you don't deserve to sit here." I looked up and met a pair of cold electric blue eyes.

"Annabeth?" Well just dig me a whole to just die in will you universe?

"Thalia."

"Wh-how-what-where? When did you get back?"

"A month ago." I looked to her side and saw Rachel sitting next to her.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Great. Thalia was never known to be quiet.

"No." Just stay blunt Annabeth. Keep it together.

"Why? You leave for 3 years, come back, and don't even tell your best friend?"

"I'm done talking Thalia."

"I don't think so. You are going to stay here and tell me everything."

"I haven't got anything to tell. I came back, I'm here, and I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I came back for a fresh start again. I don't want repercussions of last time Thalia. I'm not a toy. I can't fulfil everyone's needs. I am focussing on me for a change." I huffed and walked away leaving my lunch.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You are going to stay right here and talk to me." She ran to me and grabbed my wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and yanked my arm from her grip noticing the attention we gathered. Percy stood up and ran to me.

"Wise Girl? You okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"I told you to leave me alone Perseus!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah Kelp Head! Back off! We were just talking."

"Thalia don't talk to him like that!"

"Yeah Pinecone Face! And it sure doesn't look like a nice friendly chat."

"Get lost Percy! This is none of your business!"

"Annabeth is my friend so that makes it my business!"

"Well she is my friend too!"

"Stop!" I yelled at them

"We'll see about that." Thalia sneered.

"Yeah right. Like she would want some mean manipulative friend like you to talk to her."

"Well what about you tricking people with your 'charm' and throwing them away like they're nothing?"

"GUYS! STOP! RIGHT NOW!" They grew silent instantly. "It's happening all over again! And none of you can see it. If you were truly my friends you would realise that and leave me alone! It's happening again. You can't just grow up and forget whatever is going on can you? I'm done with all of you!" I screamed in their faces and stormed away to find the library.

**AN - Decided to end it here because I didn't know what to put:P I want to let my mind get used to writing again instead of just going in for the kill. So I'm going to let my mind have a little breathing space:) I hope you like it and I hope to update soon!:D If I don't hear from any of you soon, talk to y'all next chapter!:D~C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN - OMG GUYS! I am soooo sorry for the looooong wait. I've written this one chapter for about a week! I just couldn't get it right... But I know it's been more than just one month but I have had a lot of plans right now. So sorry. But I'm going to America on a skiing trip in February so I wanted to get a chapter up before then. So what's new in my life? Quite a bit, I've had to start 'exercising' to make sure I'm not going to be tired on my trip, been reading books and trying to catch up with my social life. Which has took a bad turn after I am now in some sort of argument with a friend... Not really sure what's happening but yeah, fun times? But again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hate myself for doing it! But I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer than I would have, and a big background check has been put in near the end, so you can get to know a bit about what's happening and what's happened.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was unbelievable! My first day back and I already caused a riot. Only Bianca understood how I wanted people to act. But no, of course Thalia and Percy had to start an argument.

The rest of that day had passed uneventful. I had told Percy 3 more times that I was fine, it wasn't his business anymore, and to stop talking to me because I didn't want to talk to him.

Thalia, well, she was just as persistent. She had wanted to know all about life in Tennessee and why I was back in New York and of course, the usual girl talk, boys. It took the whole of the rest of the day to shake her off; of course she had to be in most of my classes so that had proved to be a little more difficult.

Somehow I managed to survive until the weekend and got through all the questions but I have absolutely no idea how. So here I was, Friday night, sitting in my room reading about architecture while most of the other people my age would be out partying. But what would you expect from 18-year-old teenagers who are thriving in hormones, most likely all having sex.

There was a knock on my door and when I told the person to come in, my father's head popped out from behind.

"You busy?" He asked.

"Just reading." I said whilst sliding my bookmark between the pages I was on.

He sat on the edge of my bed and ran his fingers along the fabric of the bed sheet.

"I could never change your room, you know? I always knew if I moved anything, you wouldn't come back, or if you did, you wouldn't be able to find something and get mad at me or Sue."

"I probably would have, I mean, look around. Everything has its place and it's neat and convenient." We looked around at the many shelves and cases that held my items, desk that had all my files and papers neatly lined, laptop perfectly aligned into the perfect place to avoid strain and discomfort, my wardrobe and dressers which contained my clothes which were all sorted, and my bed and nightstand which had all my bits and bobs lying around.

"Your mother and I always thought you had OCD. Not that we wouldn't love you any less if you did. Even as a kid you were so perfectly precise and organised. But we figured you had inherited it from Athena… She says it been a trait of all the women in her family, but never as young as you. I got so comfortable with it. Having everything there and then the times you began to stress out when I had a stray staple on my office desk."

"You never were organised… And that could have been a hazard dad! What would have happened if you slammed your hand onto it and it pierced your skin? Not my fault that's for sure." We laughed a little and settled into a somewhat comfortable silence.

My father cleared his throat and looked back at me. "So how has your first week of school been?"

I twiddle my thumbs and gave him a blank look. "Okay I guess…"

"You talked to any of your old friends? Thalia? Percy?" He started to get into rougher water.

"Dad I told you I had left because of that…"

"Well they might have changed? Three years can do a lot to people, look how you've changed!" He smiled at me.

"I guess things haven't. They're still the same. They argued on the first day, how can anything be different? It'll just be like last time."

"If you feel that way honey, then you should tell them, you can't solve all your problems by running from them."

"I'm not running dad. Not again. I'm sick of running. But I had told them that I didn't want it happening again and they were better off leaving me alone. They're too stubborn to realise the rift it causes. And if it does happen again, who knows what would happen."

"Percy had finally given in hadn't he?"

"What?"

"Don't play me as dumb. They're famous for the gangs Anna; even adults get to know these things. They can hide it behind they're fancy businesses, but word gets around. The only reason they aren't arrested is because they're slick, leaving no trace of evidence to them and they have the police under their fingers anyway. Everyone's corrupt these days."

"Oh. Yeah. I hoped he wouldn't. Of course I was wrong though, who wouldn't want the attention." I scoffed getting uncomfortable with the new subject and brushing my hands against the silky sheets.

"I suppose with you gone, there was nothing he had left. I had seen the way he looked at you Annabeth. Even though you were teenagers, he still had that… look in his eyes. I was starting to worry about protective parent mode. He looked at you differently than everyone else. His eyes lit up when you were around. You meant a lot to him, now you're back; I guess he just wants to catch up with what he's missed. I guess he feels guilty for being one of the people who pushed you away. Just, go easy on them all. Wouldn't you react the same way?" I looked at my father weirdly at what he was telling me.

It's true, he was one of the people who pushed me away, and he would probably feel guilty. He would want to spend the time he lost with me right? And I guess I would probably be the same…

"I hate when you're right." I teased.

"Well. You're not the only smart person in this family." He teased back. "Matthew got full marks on his spelling test!" We laughed and he gave me a hug and kissed my head before leaving the room.

"WAIT!" I called out, remember something he said. His head popped back in through the door.

"Yes?"

"What did you say about Percy looking at me in a weird way?" I enquired. He just chuckled and blew the question off with a shake of his head and a soft 'Nothing dear.'

It infuriates me when he does that. He clearly said something that could be important and he won't even tell me? Parents… What can you do?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Grover!"

"What?"

"You know fine well what."

"Sorry?" Grover said feigning confusion. A slight grin appeared on his face. "Oh! You mean what I said about Annabeth! It's true though. You haven't shut up about her since the first day back…"

"You know that isn't true. I haven't talked about her all day!"

"So did I imagine it when you were saying 'And in Biology class she got all the answers right in that quiz, I forgot how smart she was.' Or when you said at lunch 'Wow. Annabeth's hair looks amazing! I forgot how much I liked her hair. And when she wears it down and it's all curly…'" Grover finished with a smirk.

"Shut up Grover!" I shouted and continued walking through the room. We were standing in the gang's main base getting ready for a party that someone was throwing tonight. The first Friday after the holiday normally has a party floating around. Of course, this is only for the 'cool' people which sadly means, I am included, and Annabeth won't be there…

"Percy. Just tell her and shut up." Grover grunted and left to find his shirt.

"Tell her what?" I whispered to the air.

I huffed and went into my room in the base. Our main base is located underneath my dad's business. He had gotten a large area dug underneath and built his base underground. It was perfect, one entrance and tons of emergency escapes. He made it so there was a large area where the gang members can hang out and play pool and whatnot, he also added a few bedrooms and a bathroom for the people that might need a room for the night. There were also a few functional rooms for whatever we needed to use them for, meetings, drug deals etc.

With the gang having about 25 members, the place needed to be quite big so building it under my father's business proved useful.

I had my own separate bedroom from the others so no-one else could use it and no-one ever did. It was cast off from the other rooms, and hidden behind a secret door; my father was quite pedantic about building this place so he wanted me to be safe, and it could only be opened by a key on my necklace.

My necklace was just a piece of black string and I had five beads on it. Annabeth had gotten me it when she went on holiday to Greece and I had worn it every day since. I decided that putting the key on there was where it would be the safest.

I had placed the key into a slot in the wall and watched as the bricks moved to the side and walked into the middle of the room. The room had a sea theme about it; sea green walls and blue carpet with a holographic video of images of under the sea projected onto the ceiling to make it seem like you were really under the water. The room was basic furnished. My bed, with its blue sheets, a nightstand, desk with a swivel chair, computer, wardrobe and a small couch in front of a flat screen TV. There was also a bathroom that was joined to my room. It was great since hardly anyone came in here apart from Grover and Beck.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue plaid shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I put on my green converse and messed my hair a little and walked to look in the mirror. The shirt reflected under my eyes and made them a little shinier and mixed with the sea green colour. I brushed my teeth and fiddled with my hair a little more before walking back into the main room of the base to meet Grover. He had decided to go simple, a green tee that had 'Save trees, don't do homework!' printed on the front and had worn dark jeans with a pair of black vans.

Grover was a bit of a nature freak, he had made the eco group look cool and people wanted to join just because he was in it. But he constantly talked about some girl called Juniper that had joined recently, he said that she would probably be at the party so he would try and talk to her.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Bianca had invited me to some party tonight, she said it was only for the 'populars' but if I was with her I could get in. Deciding that I had nothing to do anyway but read my book, I thought it would be fun. And considering Bianca said Percy wasn't going, what harm could it do?

I rushed to get ready after Bianca had texted me to say that she would pick me up in 30 minutes. I threw on a grey cardigan with an owl stitch into it and a pair of light coloured jeans and my blue converse. I tugged the hair tie out of my usual ponytail and watched the golden curls cascade down my back. I ran my fingers through my hair to loosen any knots and then put a little make-up on.

I was ready and at the door by the time Bianca had driven her car into the space next to my house.

"Dad! I'm going out!" I shouted as I opened the door.  
"Don't be too late!"

"I won't! Love you!"

"Love you too! Have fun!"

I closed the door and made my way to Bianca's car and got in the passenger seat.

"You look pretty." Bianca said as I buckled my seat belt.

"Thanks. You too." I looked at her outfit; she was wearing a black, mid-thigh length dress, with black heels and had a necklace and bracelet on. She had curled her hair in small ringlets that cascaded down her back. She really did look pretty. "You're sure Percy isn't going right?" I asked cautiously.

"Positive! Silena said to me that he decided he didn't feel in the partying mood so decided to give it a miss, of course, everyone was shocked and whatnot but you know, we can't all attend every party I guess…"

"Wait so, you all go? As in you, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Rachel… Doesn't it end in, you know, fights?" I was started to feel nervous about the whole idea now, and I didn't like it.

"Sometimes… But we tend to act a little more civil at parties. Even though a lot of people expect us to fight, we try to keep it calm. I guess it's partly to do with the old friendships. But sometimes, when a certain someone…" **Percy. **I thought with a sneer. "Gets a little too drunk and out of control, they tend to get a bit… Emotional? Yeah, emotional…"

"What do you mean by 'emotional'?"

"Well. Sometimes he gets a bit temperamental. He lashes out at people if they get too close, makes out with girls that have been toying with him all night, and when he gets depressed, acts like you're stereotypical teenage drunk. Shouting, swearing… Let's just say anti-social? But don't get me wrong when I say I feel sorry for him. I still like him as a friend, I guess we all still have that weird connection, but at the same time, we can't stand each other. You were our one solid Annabeth. We counted on you, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess…" I said a little dejectedly.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I blame you! I was just saying how we could rely on you; we would have gone manic if you were still here. And sometimes I wonder if you were, if we would be worse…" Bianca looked ahead at the road and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Bianca?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened after I left?"

Bianca braked hard at a red light forcing my body forward.

"BIANCA!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't expect you to ask okay!"

"Something happened…"

"It's a long story Annabeth… And we're 5 minutes from Silena's house."

"I have time, and no-one is expecting me."

"But they're expecting me!"

"Well you better make it quick."

Bianca sighed and pulled into some drive-through restaurant and parked.

"It was mostly Percy..."

"Bianca." I warned. "Tell me."

"Look, it's not that big a deal but I don't think I know if you would like to hear it or not…"

"Well tell me anyway!" I was starting to get impatient and agitated.

"Look. I know Percy had gone through a hard time when you left, but recently… He seems to have just… Faded. He was fine for the first week after you left. Then started to go insane. Everyone was fine, but we had no idea what to do. Of course, we were all in the gangs, so we weren't expected to help. But we all wanted to. Then after a few weeks he calmed down. But he changed Annabeth. I guess you could tell what happened. But the gang gave him a new life, to start over. He was always known, but never popular. Everyone longed to be friends with him, and as soon as you left. Girls threw themselves at him."

"Why as soon as I left?"

"Don't kid yourself Annabeth. You know why. But anyway. He started to buy into the popularity, though he hates it, he has to keep his fans. We're all the same. If I had the choice, I wouldn't be in the gang, Thalia is there to protect Jason, Grover needs to feel protected. We all need our gangs for something, but none of us wants to be part of it. We all know, just, no-one will admit it. And we can't be seen together, we need to keep the act up. But soon, the hatred grew. Thalia had her dad at her ear, tricking and deceiving her. Hazel and I were the only ones that weren't affected, we were the outcasts. Nico is our leader, he has too much pressure. I feel for him, he's my younger brother. I need to protect him. But it was like everyone's minds had been corrupted."

"Something else happened though."

"Yes. Something big. But I'm getting to that. Back to Percy, he couldn't cope with it, he talked about you a lot. Though not publicly, it was cute. But soon, you disappeared, faded to the air. Calypso came into the scene. She was a classic Barbie. Blonde, skinny, tan, bright blue eyes, and flirted with anything guys with a pulse. She transferred schools and set her sights on Percy in an instant. They had a somewhat serious relationship. Percy was serious about it, but she kind of waved him off a bit. You know how Percy is Annabeth, he's too loyal. She started a rumour that they did it, you know, **did it. **It wasn't true obviously; I don't think he's that kind of guy. They ended up in a huge argument and she let it slip, she was cheating on him with Ethan. He was one of Percy's closer friends in the gang."

"Oh my god. How could she be so horrible?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"Don't stop, I need to know, what happened?"

"It was hell Annabeth. Percy's ADHD went into hyper drive. He beat up Ethan, pretty bad actually, broken arm, nose and a shattered shin. Blood everywhere. His dad got him out of the big charges but he was still fined a lot. To be fair, Ethan deserved it. Percy trusted Ethan and Calypso. He was just so blind. Now, now he throws himself at everyone at parties. He has still never gone that far, just leads then on then starts with someone else. He pretends the popularity has got to his head. But I know him Beth. He just feels betrayed, like he can't trust… Lonely. He started to talk about you about two months before you came back. You were always on his mind before, but he just stopped talking about you. He started smiling more, saying you would come back, that you promised you would never leave him. He hasn't spoken publicly about you, just to Grover. But Grover has a big mouth with Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, and word gets to me. Grover doesn't tell anyone else, just Frank, and he Hazel, and then me. So don't worry about that but, I guess you could say I still keep my contacts. I can't bear to see Percy hurt again Annabeth, and I feel like I'm the only one that cares that everyone was once friends. I guess when you came back, Percy just got excited because he felt you kept your promise, and that he could be happy again. It's complicated Annabeth. I can't tell more the now, we really need to go to the party."

"Yeah. Sure."

I thought over everything Bianca told me. Percy and his mood swings, Calypso, everyone being controlled. It doesn't make sense; she said something happened, she said they all knew that they were playing games, what happened?

The car stopped and I looked at what must be Silena's house. It was huge! At least 4 floors! Lights flashed in the windows, shadowy figures dancing past windows flashed by, red Solo cups and beer bottles littered the vast, green grass that was the garden.

Bianca was about to step out the car when I stopped her. "You still haven't told me the big thing."

She gave a large sigh and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Annabeth, it's not that easy to say."

"Then just say it and get it over with! I need to know Bianca! I can't be in the dark…"

"Look, some argument happened with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I don't know what it was about, Hades wouldn't tell me, but it almost caused a gang war."

"A WHAT?" I spluttered

"They started getting weapon shipments in. Drug deals stopped. Side parties of the gang rallied to the main base, what was about 30 members grew to at least 100 on each side. They were ready to fight. Every tendril of power the Big Three had, they were about to use it, all the small gang bases they had set up in other states were to collect everything they had and bring it to the main base. It was the same for all three sides. I don't know what stopped it either, but everything was put on rest. It's not over though. It still stirs in the air, I can feel it. That was when the arguing started. None of us would talk to the 'enemies'. That was about a year ago. I don't want this Annabeth, it's pointless. And it's hard to explain so let's drop it?"

"Fine. For now. But I needed to know."

**AN - So, just to clear up, I have added a few more characters, Jason, Nico, Calypso and Silena. Nico and Jason are in their family gangs, just to clear up. We'll hear about Silena next chapter, and a little bit of Calypso. Don't get me wrong, I liked Calypso in the books, she was nice and unfairly punished, but in original mythology, she was quite selfish and stuff so yeah, Percy Jackson version is a lot nicer!:D Next chapter (when it is uploaded, hopefully soon) will be the party! I know, weird about the party situation, but why not? Helps speed the story I guess? But yeah, if I can, I will try and get one more chapter in this and another chapter in Star Crossed Lovers before I leave, so for now, hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you guys in a review?**


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I know that you're going to hate me thinking that this is another chapter, but I'm really sorry that it's not :( **

**I've been so caught up in everything right now and I've barely had a chance to even think about a new chapter for any of my stories :( As I said before, I had a ski trip with the school, so that was a week taken up with that, and then I had to catch up with school work that I missed, and then I had work experience the next again week, so another week of being busy. And then when I got back (this week) I had a two French exams to sit, two Home Economics exams, a History exam and had to finish two English essays as well as prepare a talk for it. So... it's been a busy couple of weeks and I haven't had a chance to get on and say about what's happening, which I'm also sorry for :( I still have a few bits and bobs to focus on the now but I have started a new chapter for both my current stories and hopefully, they should be up soon. I've just had so much on my plate right now and it's a really important time in the year for my school work, and considering the grades I need to get, I have a lot of work to do... But I haven't forgot about my stories! And I should be up again soon, again, really sorry to you all, I wanted to get a more chapters up but, just can't find the time the now. So please just, bare with me until everything gets back onto some for of track and I can post again. So until you hear from me next, bye!**

**P.S. If you have any questions or anything, just write a review or message me and I should get back to you!:D But don't post anything to say to hurry up and post, it makes me feel bad :(**

**Thank you!**


	5. Another One Of These

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated and you'll think this is a post, but it's not. I know, another one, but it's really important.**

**In my last AN, I said that after my trip, I had a lot to do and no time to write, which is true. And then the Easter holidays came round the corner and I was excited to get another chapter up for my stories. But none of that happened. I am sorry, but right now, this isn't important. I have barely had the time to even get a chance to write this AN and I know it should have been up sooner to let you all know, but again, it's more time I could have used to revise, and yeah, it's what? 2 minutes, but it all adds up and every bit of time is important...**

**So. My exams start next week! I have done a lot of revising, but I am so far behind on it, and I hope you can see why I haven't uploaded, I mentioned it in my last author's note, and I hoped that people would understand. I just have no time to even think about anything about writing at the moment, and I really hope you guys understand. So I really need to focus on my revision for my exams and I hope you all respect that, and can be patient with me.**

**I would love to try to get a chapter posted for either of my stories during my study leave, but it probably won't be the case, but I have a week between two of my exams so I will really try to get at least half of a chapter done, so that it can be posted quicker when I start back up, but really, I will probably not post until my exams are over and I am just about to go back to school, which will be the start of June, and I know, that will make me inactive for just under 3 months? But that's what needs to be done, I have had to really change my priorities and sadly, this has been put right at the bottom of the list, which I hate. But I can only ask for you all to be patient, a lot of people on here have slowed down with their writing, and some people take long breaks, so I guess I'm just another part of that, and I know how it feels to be waiting for a chapter so don't think I'm not sympathising with you all. And I know that this story hasn't even started yet, so I'm really sorry to leave it like this.**

**If anyone has any questions, they can post a review or send a message to me directly, and I will try to answer you as soon as possible, but if you have a question that you want an answer to as soon as, if you could make post it under an account because I can't reply to a guest account, but if that's not possible then I will try and post replies during my leave, but I really can't find the time to write a chapter and I hope you can all respect that.**

**Thank you all and I really hope you can be patient with me, so I guess unless I hear from you soon, it will be farewell for a while, really sorry :(**


End file.
